A Christmas for you
by TheLillyOfChaos
Summary: Dean is acting weird and Sam want to know why. Wincest!


**AN: OMG! This is my first Wincest story ever! I have wanted to do one for the longest time but I could never get it out right. Anyways I hope you guys like it! Merry Christmas.**

To Dean it was just another day, the date December the 25th meant nothing to him. He was okay with just spending the day in the Impala driving to the next hunt or spending some much needed down time in the motel room of the day, but this year was different, he wanted it to be different for Sam. After all they have been through in the past with the apocalypse looming down on them; Dean thought this would more than likely to be the last Christmas he'd ever get to spend with his little brother, his _Sammy_. And he was pretty sure this would be the last chance he'd ever how to tell Sam how he felt about him, how he had more than brotherly feeling towards his brother.

"Dean is this really necessary?" Sam asked throwing his older brother his famous bitchface.

"It's the spirit of Christmas, Sammy." Dean replied with a smirk as he continued to the tinsel all across the room.

Sam rolled his eyes not fooled for one minute by his brother's act. "What is this really about Dean?" He asked bracing himself for the argument that was about to come.

"It's nothing Sam." Dean said through gritted teeth.

Yep Sam was aware that the opposite was in a fact true, that there was something most defiantly going on with his brother. He could remember the time when he could read Dean like a book, but now the no longer had that bond, and Sam knew it was his fault. Sam liked to believe that if he never betrayed Dean for Ruby, then maybe they'd still be the way they were before he broke the world.

"Dean you don't celebrate Christmas except for that one before you went to hell." He pointed out.

Dean now stopped what he doing and was now looking at Sam. _Why is he making this so damn hard_. Dean thought. "We don't need a reason, Sam."

Dean was just about to give up, to him it was pretty much pointless, and he was sure the feelings he had for his baby brother would get him thrown back into hell for sure.

"But… Why now?" Sam asked getting up in case there was a fight, he did feel bad that if there was a fight he'd be the one to start it, but damn it all he just wanted to know why his brother was acting strange.

"Damn it Sam why can't you just let it go?" Dean groaned throwing the remainder of the tinsel on the floor.

"I just want to know why you have been shutting me out." Sam yelled. He felt like his brother didn't want him around anymore and it was tearing him to pieces, all he wants his to be by Dean's side forever.

All the anger and frustration went out of Dean's eyes, and were replaced with hurt and sadness. "Sam, Sammy look at me." He gently pleaded sinking down to his level so he could look into those puppy dog eyes. "I'm not ever going to leave you, if that's what you are worried about."

Sam was stunned by how gentle and forgiving Dean was being towards him, normaly when they were fighting Dean would storm out of the door and go to some bar to pick up some skanky chick. Now was completely different from the past, it felt like there was a storm brewing, but it was the good kind of storm, or so it felt that way to Sam.

"I'm just trying to figure out why your still around, I mean besides the fact that your my brother." Sam said with a shaky breath.

"Yes Sam you are my brother, I'm not just going to leave you. I don't want to leave you. Damn it Sam I love you." Dean said shock at the fact that the words just spilled out of his mouth without any concuss thoughts. With a small sigh dean willed himself to continue his confession. "I love you more then you being my brother. I'm in love with you Sam. Call me a freak or hell I'll even let you punch me, but I love you. I wanted you to have a Christmas to remember just in case this is our last one."

Sam's heart was racing by the end of dean's confession. He couldn't stop himself when he bent down and placed a chaste kiss to his brother's lips. There was a big smile on Sam's face when they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Dean." Sam said and kissed Dean again. "Thank you for giving me a Christmas."

Dean smiled with nothing but love for his brother. "I'll do anything for you Sammy."

**AN: So for my first time it wasn't that bad was it? I tried to keep them in character I swear. Anyways tell me what you think?**


End file.
